


Dive Deep Down

by amycoolz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill: "How about Kirk and Spock are sharing a bed and Kirk is asleep and Spock is trying to understand why an what he is feeling? for Kirk and he starts running his fingers over Kirk's face."</p>
<p>The way I named this makes no sense, I apologize. I'm crap at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive Deep Down

Spock knew it was illogical, but something was keeping him awake, something was nipping at him in the back of the brain. Meditation had not helped, nor had traditional Vulcan tea helped. He definitely knew, however, that whatever it was, it had something to do with Captain James T. Kirk.

Then one night he figured it out.

The two of them were lying in bed, Jim snuggled up into Spock’s side and snoring softly, and Spock leaning slightly against the wall behind them. He let his arm wander up and down Jim’s fondly, trailing his fingers along the soft, warm skin. He was picking up faint projections of Jim’s thoughts and feelings, but without an actual mind-meld it would be impossible to tell exactly what they were.

So Spock let his fingers roam free, moving from Jim’s arm to his shoulder, to his collarbone, to his chest where he let his hand rest for a while, just feeling the rise and fall of Jim’s gentle breathing. He then moved to his face, cupping his cheek softly and running the pad of his thumb lightly over the skin.

Jim stirred in his slumber, bringing his knees closer to his body and pushing his body even closer into Spock’s. This gave Spock the advantage to initiate a partial mind-meld, carefully keeping his conscious away from that of Jim’s, merely searching what was on the very surface.

He almost reeled back from the amount of _happiness_ that was pooling there, mixed with _contentment_. Spock let himself dive a bit further down, down to the deepest part of Jim’s mind he could reach, and what he found both surprised him and didn’t.

“Can I help you find somethin’?” Jim’s voice cut through the silence of the room and Spock yanked back out of his head, removed his hand from the side of Jim’s face.

“My apologies, Capt- Jim. I was merely… curious.”

Jim waved a hand at him, a gesture Spock had come to find was meant to be dismissive. “We’re together now, Spock. What’s mine is yours and all that nonsense.”

“Indeed?”

“Hmm…” Jim paused, yawning, before curling back up again. “Did you find what you were looking for, anyway?”

“I believe I did, Jim.”

He finally was able to lie down and let sleep take over him, one thing on his mind.

_Love._


End file.
